


Domestic Bliss

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Tyrus One-Shots [14]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Husbands, M/M, One Shot, Parents, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: Fic request ~ Tyrus as parents.





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I'm back with another Tyrus fic. I can't seem to get theses boys out of my head... I have so much fun writing them! 
> 
> As always, all kudos and comments are very much appreciated ♥
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://seraph-novak.tumblr.com)

The house was mostly dark when TJ got home, the sole light in the kitchen gleaming against the sleepy stillness of the shadowed neighbourhood. TJ’s heart fluttered as he pulled into the driveway, a familiar longing for his husband and daughter stirring in his chest. As much as he loved his job, he hated spending more time away from his family than strictly necessary. But even though it pained him to stay away, it made coming home all the more rewarding.

As he’d predicted, there was a bowl of pasta waiting on the counter for him, the meal long cold but still delicious. TJ took a mouthful and smiled, the signature taste of Cyrus’ cooking warming his stomach within seconds. He quickly finished his food and washed the dishes, then quietly made his way up the stairs.

The familiar, fuzzy glow of Anya’s nightlight spilled into the hallway, and TJ could hear the hushed voices of his husband and daughter from behind the semi-open door.

“Knock, knock,” he said softly, peeking his head into the room. Anya was tucked under the covers, her chestnut braids frizzing against her pillow, and Cyrus was curled on his side next to her, a thin, hardcover book wedged between his knees.

“Hey,” Cyrus said with a sleepy smile. “Did you find the pasta?”

TJ crossed the room and ruffled Anya’s hair, then leaned down to give Cyrus a kiss. “It was delicious, babe. Thank you.”

Cyrus made a humming noise against his lips. “You’re welcome. I used the red pesto for a change. Anya wasn’t a fan, were you, sweetie?”

Anya wrinkled her nose. “Yucky.”

“Hey, that’s not nice,” TJ said, biting back a smile. “Daddy’s an excellent cook, isn’t he?”

She shrugged, and Cyrus chuckled, squeezing her nose between his finger and thumb in the way that always made her giggle and squirm. “I can’t believe my harshest critic is a four-year-old.”

“They have no filter at that age,” TJ said, clapping a sympathetic hand on his husband’s shoulder. “Don’t take it personally.”

Cyrus opened his mouth to respond, but ended up yawning instead. He looked exhausted now that TJ realised, and he couldn’t help but feel guilty for keeping him waiting. What with half a dozen field trips and various sporting events coming up, he’d spent a few extra hours at the school sorting through paper work – mainly permission slips from parents either approving or disapproving their children’s attendance for some of the upcoming outings.

“You didn’t have to wait up,” he said. “You look like you’re about to fall asleep.”

Cyrus stifled another yawn behind his hand. “It’s only eight.”

“Yeah, but you’ve been cooking, studying, _and_ parenting all at the same time. You’ve got a busy schedule, Cy. You need to be taking care of yourself.”

Cyrus grinned. “Look at you, being all worried for me.”

“I could fit an entire fist in the bags beneath your eyes, so I think I have a right to be worried.”

“Stop fussing and come sit with us.”

TJ huffed, but didn’t refuse. Anya lifted the covers and scooted closer to Cyrus, making room for TJ on the opposite side of the bed. There was hardly enough room for the three of them, but TJ was more than comfortable, and Anya looked very pleased sandwiched between them, the book now clutched in her tiny pink hands.

“You know she prefers it when you read to her,” Cyrus said, raising a slightly jealous but mainly fond eyebrow. “Apparently you do the voices better.”

TJ regarded Anya with a smirk. “Oh, is that so?”

“Yep.” She nodded earnestly. “You should be on TV, daddy! Then you’d be famous and we’d be rich.”

Cyrus laughed. “There’s no harm in dreaming, sweetie.”

And with that, they dove into the book, TJ ranging his voice from low to high to full on ridiculous as he alternated between the different characters. He might’ve looked like an idiot, but the matching grins on Cyrus and Anya’s faces made it more than worth it.

Before they were even halfway through, Anya started snoring softly against his shoulder, and Cyrus silently shifted from beneath the covers and put the book back on the shelf. They both kissed her on the cheek, then tip-toed out of the room, their hands finding each other as they stepped out into the hallway.

“Hello,” Cyrus said cheekily, pressing TJ up against the wall and kissing him properly on the lips.

TJ responded with a smile. He loved spending time with his daughter more than anything in the world, but he relished these moments alone with his husband. They didn’t get to kiss like this nearly enough anymore, and that was a tragedy.

“Hello to you too,” he whispered, kissing his way along Cyrus’ jawline until he reached his mouth again. “I missed you today.”

“You did?”

“Mhm. I’m sorry I was so late getting back.”

Cyrus placed a hand on his chest. “I told you it’s fine, Teej. You’ve got a lot on your plate at the moment.”

“That’s one way to put it... Remind me why I thought it would be a good idea to schedule six separate trips all within the space of a couple months again?”

“Because you’re a passionate teacher who loves making his students happy.”

TJ ducked his head and smiled goofily. “You always know how to make me feel better, Underdog.”

“That’s what husbands are for.”

Cyrus kissed him once more, then led him towards their bedroom. There were papers scattered across the bed, and the laptop was sat at an awkward angle on the desk, a pair of battered headphones dangling from its cable and scraping the floor.

“Wow,” TJ remarked. “Was it a tough study day?”

Cyrus flopped onto the bed with a groan, papers bursting into the air like confetti. “Every day’s a tough study day,” he said. “I’m starting to think I’m out of my depth here.”

TJ crouched down beside him and took his hand, squeezing it until Cyrus turned to look at him. “You’re a genius, Cy. I could never do what you do every day.”

“I know I’m being dramatic, I just... I hope it’s all worth it in the end, you know?”

“It will be,” TJ told him, not an ounce of hesitation in his words. “And when you’ve got your fancy master’s degree and a kickass job, you can buy us a massive house and get Anya that pony she keeps bugging us about. What d’you say?”

Cyrus rolled onto his side and smiled at him, reaching out to give him a hug over the edge of the bed. “I love you,” he said, his voice soft and sincere against his shoulder.

TJ hugged him tighter. “I love you too.”

Once they’d tidied Cyrus’ stuff away and gotten ready for bed, they lay in each other’s arms for a long time, the darkness of the room shrouding them in a comfortable kind of stillness. TJ idly played with Cyrus’ fingers, occasionally bringing them to his lips to kiss, and listened to the rhythmic beating of his husband’s heart. Cyrus watched him from his cocoon of blankets with drooping eyelids and a lazy smile.

“I love our life,” he said, finally closing his eyes and falling asleep.

TJ stroked his cheek and smiled, tracing the sleep-softened features of Cyrus’ face with the pad of his thumb. “Me too, Underdog.”


End file.
